1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to commissioning wireless network devices through generation of ZIGBEE® Personal Area Network identification numbers (PANID) and encryption keys.
2. Discussion of Related Art
ZIGBEE® is a communication protocol specification that is based on the IEEE 802.15.4 standard for Low-Rate Wireless Personal Area Networks. These protocols are suitable for low power (e.g., battery powered) devices that utilize low data rate wireless communication. ZIGBEE® devices may form an ad hoc network having a mesh or star topology.
A ZIGBEE® network is formed by joining, or binding, two or more devices together in a Personal Area Network (PAN) as part of a process called commissioning. Commissioning a device includes defining a membership of the device within a specific network and joining the device in a logical connection (e.g., as defined by a routing) to other devices that are members of the network. Each device is assigned a PANID that is unique to the network, and optionally, an encryption key for facilitating secure communication between devices. In one conventional binding procedure, a “tool” is used to create the PANID and/or the encryption key. The PANID and/or the encryption key are subsequently uploaded to the device using the tool, either using a wired or wireless data connection. Examples of such a tool include a directional radio frequency (RF) device, push buttons, electrical contacts using a serial protocol, and a personal computer. After the PANID is uploaded to the device, the device contacts a network coordinator device with a request to join the network of which it is a member. A communication path between the device and at least one other device is established at the time the device joins the network. The device may be installed at a desired physical location after commissioning.